On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses
by Plume-chan
Summary: Tomber enceinte c'est bien, c'est comme créer un être qui est de la même chaire et du même sang que nous. On donne la vie. Mais à deux, ce n'est pas mieux ? Parce que tomber enceinte sur le coup d'un soir, sous l'influence de l'alcool, ce n'est pas vraiment un conte de fée, c'est loin d'être féerique et ce n'est pas ce qui a de mieux à raconter à notre enfant plus tard. [OS]


Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjour bonjour !  
Ouah deux semaines que je suis dessus ! J'ai merdouillé, eh oui... ._. Mais il faut dire que j'ai pas mal galéré à cause de mes révisions ! Non ce n'est pas une excuse. x)  
Alors je voulais depuis longtemps me lancer dans un défi, mais rien, aucun qui me plaisait, jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée sur celui de sandou01 qui m'intéressait grandement ! Et oui, c'était un sujet plutôt drôle à traiter je trouve alors voilà, j'ai écrit ce OS qui est juste en dessous de ce commentaire d'auteur. Comment ça je vous retiens ? Ok, ok, je vous lâche, mais tant que je vous tiens, Bonne Lecture ! :D_

* * *

_Défi : Enceinte ?! Mais de qui ? (Réponse au défi de sandou01 sur Fanfic-fr)_

One-Shot : On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses

Cette nuit-là, celle du 3 juillet x791, restera en sa mémoire. Elle y repense, en ce 4 juillet matin, dans son lit où les draps défaits couvraient encore son corps nu, désormais seule.

Elle se souvient de ses caresses torrides remontant le long de son dos brulant qui s'arquait à cause des quelques frissons qui dansaient le long de son échine. Sa peau si douce frôlant chaque partie de son corps, leur souffle endiablé d'excitation qui se mélangeait, qui ne formait plus qu'un avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent. Son sourire, son odeur, tout cela avait eu le don de la faire ne dépendre que de lui lors de cette nuit passionnée. Elle s'abandonnait à lui, à ses gestes qui étaient à la fois doux et bestiaux. Cet homme, lui, avait eu le don, la chance, de lui avoir provoqué tout le plaisir et la jouissance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec d'autres hommes.

Son souffle était encore brûlant d'excitation, d'envie, elle le voulait encore, lui, elle fixait le plafond et se souvenait de tout, des sensations, de ses sentiments, son front était fiévreux de plaisir, son ventre palpitait de ces douces sensations – ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait – car son souffle se coupa un instant pendant que son estomac semblait se contacter. Elle se redressa très rapidement, faisant basculer ses longs cheveux bruns contre son dos, qui étaient au début étalés irrégulièrement sur le matelas. Sa respiration se faisait courte, et la jeune femme se plia en deux. Son ventre, sa tête, tout la faisait souffrir douloureusement. Elle se leva et le paysage semblait tanguer comme sur un bateau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait cela, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. La brune se dirigea vers l'évier pour attraper un verre qu'elle ne tarda pas à remplir d'eau fraiche. Peut-être que cela n'était tout simplement que des brûlures d'estomac et que cette eau allait apaiser son ventre ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle espérait.

Evidemment, ça lui avait fait un bien fou ! Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, elle voulait vomir mais se retenu plusieurs fois, elle s'en empêchait. Elle se retourna pour regarder l'heure, l'horloge digitale indiquait clairement sept heures sept.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de repos, pas de Grands Jeux Magiques, pas de combats, rien, mais tous les participants devaient être réunis à neuf heures, au plus tard, dans l'une des salles que comportait l'arène. Le programme habituel pour préparer les équipes à n'importe quelles circonstances en ce qui concernait les épreuves pour le lendemain après une journée d'inactivité. Le fait que Kana soit le Joker de Fairy Tail B l'obligeait à se rendre à cette sorte de _réunion_. Ca ne lui plaisait pas tellement d'y aller, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit-ci, puis c'était sans compter sur son mal de ventre matinal. Ça allait être une sacrée plaie de rejoindre l'arène dans cet état-là. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle allait demander à Wendy de l'examiner, pour voir si elle avait une chance de réussir à la soigner, une fois qu'elle y sera arrivée, du moins, elle espérait.

Heureusement pour elle, l'auberge dans laquelle elle se trouvait, était assez proche de l'arène, et la brune put s'y rendre assez rapidement.  
Elle entra dans la salle qui était convenue pour cette sorte de réunion. Presque toutes les guildes étaient-là, il devait en manquer une ou deux. A bien y regarder, il manquait celle de Sabertooth et de Mermaid Heel.  
Elle l'aperçut, celui qui avait passé la nuit avec elle. Il était en train de discuter avec les autres membres de sa guilde, sûrement pour essayer d'établir un plan pour pouvoir monter encore plus haut dans le classement. Sa voix eu le don de faire battre son cœur plus rapidement, elle crut que son ventre entier se détachait de son corps, mais cette fois si, ce n'était pas à cause des dites brûlures de ce matin. Non, cette fois-ci c'était seulement parce qu'elle ressentait sa présence, surtout quand elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer en sa compagnie.  
Sauf que là, elle détourna rapidement son regard. Elle ne voulait pas l'observer, parce que si elle le faisait, elle tomberait amoureuse. Elle savait que pour lui, ce n'était sûrement que le coup d'un soir, même s'il avait été très attentionné avec elle. Elle était devenue folle de lui, mais elle le niait, juste pour ne pas souffrir.  
Ou alors, peut-être se trompait-elle ? A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas, elle hésitait. Mais dans tous les cas, elle le fuirait du regard. S'il tenait à elle, sûrement qu'il irait la voir si elle l'ignorait ? Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse trop d'idées là-dessus.

Elle rejoint rapidement tous les membres de sa guilde qui participeraient aux Grands Jeux Magiques, aujourd'hui. Mais bon, il y avait tout de même certains membres qui n'y participaient pas, comme l'unité Raijin pour encourager Luxus. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table et attendaient. Kana se dirigea vers Wendy, qui était assise entre Lucy et Mirajane. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Dragon Slayer puis cette dernière se retourna presque avec peur car elle l'avait surprise.

- Wendy… Tu es occupée ou pas ? Demanda la brune en ayant passé son bras sous sa poitrine.

- Oh Kana-san ! Non, non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je veux dire… Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

- Oui, en fait, je ne me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai et j'aimerai savoir si tu pouvais m'examiner, ou même mieux, me soigner…

- Oui, oui, il n'y a aucun problème. Annonça la bleue avec un sourire radieux.

- Wendy, tu es sûre que tu peux le faire ? Tu n'as pas entièrement repris de ton combat d'hier. Contesta la fille de la reine Chagot.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Charuru, ça va aller.

- Tu sais, si tu as peur d'utiliser trop de puissance magique, je peux très bien attendre, c'est sûrement pas si important que ça. Bredouilla la brune.

- Non, j'ai dit que je te soignerai tout de suite, alors je le fais. Viens Kana-san, on va se mettre un peu plus loin pour être sûres que tu ne sois pas dérangée par les autres.

Wendy prit une chaise pour sa nouvelle patiente et la fit s'installer un peu loin. La bleue s'assis juste devant elle et regarda la mine défaite de son amie.

- Depuis ce matin, j'ai très mal et ventre, comme si on me le poignardait de force, puis j'ai une irrépressible envie de vomir à cause de mes quelques nausées. Annonça Kana comme si elle savait que la jeune Dragon Slayer allait lui poser la question.

Wendy acquiesça et sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle avait l'air d'avoir eu une idée quand un sourire illumina son visage de petite fille, alors qu'elle commença à tendre les mains vers l'avant, vers le ventre de son amie, quand une lueur d'un noble bleu apparut aux extrémités de ses doigts.

- Je crois avoir une petite idée de ce que peux avoir Kana, Lucy. Murmura Mirajane à l'oreille de la blonde.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit la mage stellaire.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Elle a des nausées et a très mal au ventre… Ça ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose ?

- Si mais… Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit ça… hein Mirajane ?

- Si, si. Je suis certaine que ce soit ça.

- Ah oui ? Mais comment tu peux en être si… sûre ?

- Tout est dans la potion de fertilité mise discrètement dans un verre hier soir ma chère Lucy !

- Tu as fait quoi ?! Ne… Ne me dis pas que tu en as aussi mis dans le mien, ou même dans ceux des autres… hein Mira ?

- Si. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, avec ce que tu aurais pu faire hier soir ? Demanda la blanche, amusée.

- Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout. Je… Puis, c'est pas possible que ce soit allé aussi vite, pourquoi elle ressentirait directement les effets en une seule nuit seulement ?! S'écria la constellationniste les joues entièrement rouges.

- Ah oui pardon… Potion de fertilité _magique_ !

- Et t'en as même mis dans le verre de ta sœur ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ? Demanda la blanche de son air innocent.

- Mirajane… toi alors… Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément en cette nuit-là qu'elle serait tombée… Enfin tu vois ! Ça peut très bien être lors des autres jours précédents, non ?

- Non, c'est bien pendant cette nuit-ci.

- Hein ? Mais comment tu peux en être si sûre ?!

- Fais-moi confiance, je le sais c'est tout. Affirma l'ainée de la famille Strauss, tout en souriant ce qui avait le don de troubler la mage stellaire.

La blonde se retourna pour regarder son amie qui était en train de se faire soigner, avec malgré tout un air anxieux sur le visage car elle voyait que Kana avait clairement mal. Puis, ses orbes marrons se tournèrent vers la petite mage à la longue chevelure bleutée. Elle était si concentrée, elle ne lâchait pas des yeux la lueur bleue qui était supposée soigner la brune. Les sourcils de Wendy se froncèrent alors pendant qu'une goutte de sueur commençait à perler sur son épiderme avant de ne rouler dessus jusqu'à son fin menton. Sa magie se stoppa volontairement puis la fillette s'essuya d'un revers de main le front et souffla de fatigue sûrement dû à son effort magique.

- Est-ce que, tu sens une différence ? Demanda la bleue.

- Non pas vraiment... Se contenta de répondre Kana.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ma magie ne sert à rien pour ce genre de choses…

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Interrogea la mage des cartes, inquiète.

- Est-ce que dernièrement, tu as eu une liaison charnelle avec quelqu'un ? Se renseigna Wendy, le rouge aux joues après avoir bafouillé sur cette question qui était plus ou moins très intime.

- Quoi mais… Tu insinuerais que je serais tombée enceinte !?

La brune ne put empêcher sa surprise d'éclater par le son de sa voix qui retentit presque dans toute la pièce et qui attira l'attention de plus de la moitié de tous les mages présents. Mais pas _lui _et sa guilde, heureusement…  
Elle comprit qu'elle venait de le crier haut et fort en s'étant levée brusquement de sa chaise, mais se rassit rapidement en mettant ses doigts fins à l'entrée de sa bouche comme pour éviter que cette dernière ne prononce d'autres mots qui pourraient la trahir encore plus. Elle se fit toute petite et avait les joues d'une certaine teinte écarlate. Evidemment, elle espérait au plus profond de son être que les membres de sa guilde n'avaient rien entendu, rien. Mais c'était chose _impossible_.

- Kana… Tu es enceinte ?! S'écria Erza ce qui donna le signal à tous les autres membres de Fairy Tail pour aller s'attrouper autour de cette dernière.

Oui, c'était chose _impossible_…

- Tu vois Lucy, qu'est-ce que je te disais hein ?

- Oui, oui… C'est vrai Mira, c'est vrai, mais je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies pu mettre ça dans nos verres, et même dans celui de ta sœur…

- Je savais que vous n'allez pas le remarquer. Vous aviez l'air de tellement bien vous amuser hier soir au Ryûzetsu Land que je me disais qu'il y aurait forcément quelques histoires de cœur qui allaient se créer pendant cette nuit-ci. N'avais-je pas tort ? Parce qu'il y a toujours cette preuve avec le bel et mystérieux homme qui a raccompagné notre chère Kana hier soir, main dans la main…

- Ah oui vraiment ? Mais d'ailleurs j'y pense qui était-il ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Est-ce un mage ? Participe-t-il aux Grands Jeux Magiques lui aussi ?

- Tu poses vraiment beaucoup de questions ! Pouffa la blanche d'un rire cristallin. Oui c'est bien un mage et il participe aux Grands Jeux Magiques… Puis tu as déjà eu l'occasion de faire des missions de grande importance en sa compagnie, donc oui tu le connais forcément Lucy…

Bien sûr, Lucy ne tarda pas à chercher qui pouvait bien être celui qui avait passé une nuit entière avec son amie, quand la voix du mage de glace retentit derrière elle alors qu'il venait de jeter son manteau à terre à cause de la gravité de la situation.

- Attendez, attendez, attendez… On peut ressentir les effets secondaires d'une grossesse du jour au lendemain pas vrai, c'est pas obligé que ce soit en une semaine ou deux n'est-ce pas !? Demanda Grey en titubant légèrement.

- Non, je crois que normalement c'est bien en une ou deux semaines. Annonça impassiblement Titania.

- Quoi ?! Mais ça veut dire que peut-être… Peut-être que le père c'est moi ! Enfin je n'sais pas mais… Raah ! S'écria le disciple d'Ul en se tirant la racine des cheveux.

- Comment ça Grey-sama serait le père de l'enfant que Kana porte en elle… Ça veut dire que… Ça veut dire que Grey-sama aurait trompé Juvia ! Non, Grey-sama pourquoi… Se lamenta la mage d'eau en versant d'énormes larmes qui roulaient sur sa peau claire.

- Comment ça, je t'aurais trompé ? On n'est même pas ensembles Juvia…

- Quoi ?! Grey-sama est bien trop cruel avec Juvia… C'est à cause d'elle, jamais Juvia n'aurais pensé qu'elle serait une rivale amoureuse pour Juvia… Si Juvia n'avait pas fait d'erreurs de calculs, jamais de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Grey-samaaaa… Pleurnicha la bleue.

La blonde regarda ensuite l'ainée de la famille Strauss.

- C'est… C'est Grey le père de cet enfant ?!

- Attends, regarde attentivement la suite Lucy. Annonça la blanche comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Elfman posa son poing contre son cœur et cria dans toute la salle :

- Pour assumer ce bébé il faut être un homme, un vrai !

- Mais arrête avec tes propos machistes ! S'écria Evergreen en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Mais attends une minute… Je suis un homme moi, un vrai… Donc ça veut dire que je suis parfaitement capable d'être le père de cet enfant !

- Mais bon sang, arrête ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu étais toujours avec moi dernièrement !

Bien sûr, celle qui voulait devenir Reine des fées, se trahit toute seule et commença à avoir le rouge aux joues et évidemment, Elfman ne tarda pas à comprendre le sens empli de sous-entendus ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise lui aussi.

- Vous allez si bien ensembles, tous les deux. Approuva Lisanna en regardant son frère avec ses grands yeux bleus qui brillaient à la possibilité de ce couple.

Lucy semblait désormais compter sur ses doigts.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est ni Grey, ni Elfman, mais qui ça peut bien être ?

Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que l'une des portes de ses esprits venait de s'ouvrir alors qu'elle réfléchissait au mystérieux homme avec qui Kana était partie hier soir, pendant que ça criait fort dans son dos.

- Kana est enceinte ? Ce pourrait-il que… Demanda une voix d'un ton gracieux qui était parfaitement familière pour la mage stellaire.

La constellationniste sursauta un peu, surprise, et aussi quelque peu énervée car on venait de la couper dans ses nombreuses hypothèses qui maintenant ne servait presque plus à rien étant donné qu'elle venait d'oublier la dernière personne à qui elle avait pensé pour qui pourrait être le père de ce futur enfant, sauf que tout devint très clair.

- Loki… ? Alors c'est toi ?

Tous se retournèrent vers le concerné et firent silence.

- Moi ? Mais non, si je suis venu ici c'est seulement parce que ça m'a donné une idée, j'ai écouté toute la conversation depuis le monde des esprits.

Soudainement, la jolie blonde se sentie éloignée du sol, soulevée par quelque chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avoir un enfant toi et moi, hein ma Lucy ? Demanda le lion d'une voix si suave qui avait le don de faire craquer n'importe quelle jeune femme.

- Quoi, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais… Tu plaisantes Loki, pas vrai ? Rougit Lucy.

- Je suis parfaitement sérieux… Allons parler de nos projets plus loin. Annonça-t-il en s'éloignant des membres de Fairy Tail.

- Mais je voulais savoir qui était celui qui est rentré avec Kana hier soir moi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras très bientôt… Chuchota Loki dans le creux de son oreille.

Evidemment, Lucy ne pouvait lui résister, sa voix si agréable à entendre, accompagnée d'un souffle chaud, jouant avec sa douce peau, tout ça ne pouvait que la faire craquer ! Et ça, le lion le savait parfaitement et ça l'amusait un peu.

- La personne… Qui a raccompagné Kana hier soir ? Se demanda Hibiki l'air songeur qui venait d'assister à toute la conversation.

- Leur conversation est très parfumée, Men. ~

- Ichiya-sensei, n'allez-vous pas rejoindre votre petite amie ?

- Erza m'a l'air d'être très occupée dans cette affaire, j'ai peur de la déranger. Affirma-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique ! S'écrièrent les trois membres des Trimens.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, les membres de Fairy Tail faisaient comme à leurs habitudes, un boucan incroyable, tellement incroyable que personne dans la salle ne pouvait ne pas remarquer leur présence !

- Alors c'est qui ? Demanda Levy impatiente de connaitre la réponse.

- Natsu ? Gajeel ? Continua Erza.

Les deux concernés s'étouffèrent presque avec leur salive suite à cette hypothèse complètement absurde.

- Quoi moi ? Ok je peux comprendre pour Salamander, et encore je doute, mais pas pour moi ! Répliqua aussitôt Gajeel.

- T'as dit quoi ? Je sais même pas de quoi on parle ! Rétorqua le rose en collant brusquement son visage à celui du Dragon Slayer d'Acier pour montrer son énervement sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi il était énervé.

- Tu sais même pas de quoi on parle de puis tout à l'heure ?!

- Ouais et alors, ça te cause un problème ?!

- Un peu ouais, faut être vraiment stupide pour ne pas savoir que la conversation tourne autour de Kana et du gosse qu'elle a dans le ventre !

- Kana a quoi dans le ventre ?

- T'es vraiment pitoyable, Salamander !

- La ferme ! S'exclama le disciple d'Igneel.

Natsu se sépara de lui par peur de devoir lui en coller une et ensuite de s'en prendre une en retour par Erza Scarlett, et là, ça ferait nettement plus mal…

- Ou alors… Luxus, Fried ou Bixrow ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon nom est là-dedans. Annonça impassiblement le Dragon Slayer.

- Moi ? Jamais, j'admire trop Luxus pour ça ! S'écria le vert.

- Tu m'expliques le rapport ? Demanda Bixrow l'air interrogateur.

- Mais bon sang… C'est qui enfin, Kana ? L'interrogea Titania.

- Oh mais qui vous a dit que cette mystérieuse personne faisait obligatoirement partie de la guilde hein ? Annonça l'ainée de la famille Strauss.

- Mirajane ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu, tu sais qui c'est ?

- N'oubliez pas que c'est de ma sœur qu'on parle… Certifia Lisanna.

- Mais comment tu es au courant ?

- Vous savez, il suffit juste de bien observer. Je l'ai tout simplement surprise en train de quitter le Ryûzetsu Land pendant que vous vous amusiez à barboter, pour la plupart, tranquillement en amoureux dans l'eau. Précisa la blanche d'un sourire gracieux plein de sous-entendus.

- Mais ça veut dire que… Qu'elle est tombée enceinte cette nuit ? Ouf je suis rassuré ! S'exclama Grey alors qu'il essuyait d'un revers de main, le peu de sueur qui se dégageait de son front.

- Tu n'étais pas prêt à l'assumer, tu n'es pas un homme.

- Ça veut donc dire que Grey-sama a bien trompé Juvia… Pourquoi Grey-sama… Se lamenta de nouveau la mage d'eau.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre… Se désespéra Lisanna qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, avec un sourire.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Kana ressentirait les effets d'une femme enceinte en moins de 24 heures ? S'interrogea Erza.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Lucy, c'est grâce à la potion magique de fertilité que j'ai discrètement mis dans vos verres pendant que vous vous amusiez.

- Tu as fait quoi ?! S'écrièrent toutes les femmes de Fairy Tail.

- Ala Ala, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas comme s'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave ! Se défendit la blanche.

- A cause de ça Kana est enceinte !

- Ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. Parce qu'il semble que vous oubliez tous quelque chose d'important, cette potion est magique.

- Oui et alors ? Grogna Natsu.

- Et alors ? Ce que vous semblez tous oublier c'est que la magie fonctionne avec le cœur, voilà. Si jamais cet enfant n'avait pas été voulu par Kana, jamais elle ne serait tombée enceinte. Ce qui prouve qu'elle aimait beaucoup la personne avec qui elle a passé la nuit, tellement qu'elle a sûrement inconsciemment voulu partager quelque chose de commun avec lui, comme une fusion de leurs deux êtres en cette petite chose qui ne tardera pas à naitre.

- Mais bon sang quelqu'un va enfin nous dire avec qui elle est rentrée hier !? S'énerva Natsu qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- Hier, je suis rentrée avec… Hibiki de Blue Pegasus…

- Quoi !?

- Félicitation Kana-san. Annonça la petite Wendy qui put enfin en placer une.

- Mais par contre, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça…

_Ce soir-là, je suis bel est bien rentrée accompagnée d'Hibiki, du Ryûzetsu Land, il faisait nuit et le peu de lumière qui éclairait les rues de Crocus provenait des lampadaires placés en lignes droites sur chaque croisement avec une ruelle. Quand on pense que cette ville si noire de monde d'habitude était entièrement vide, ça en fout les jetons non ? Et pas la peine de vous mentir en vous disant que cette soirée-là, je n'avais pas bu, vous vous en doutez un peu non ? Mais bon, lui aussi, alors je ne vois pas où est le mal._

_« - Ah Franchement ! A chaque fois notre guilde est obligée de tout détruire sur notre passage, déjà qu'on a le conseil magique sur le dos, mais si en plus il fallait que le roi de Fiore le soit aussi, ça se passerait encore plus mal !_

- _Oui, oui ! C'est vrai que Fairy Tail a un don incroyable pour s'attirer des ennuis ! Mais comment vous faites ?_

- _Ah, si seulement je le savais ! Faut poser la question à Natsu et Grey, à chaque fois c'est de leur faute… Sérieusement, comment font Erza, Wendy et Lucy pour rester en vie ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai, à chaque fois que j'ai pu les croiser, ils étaient toujours la cause de pleins de dangers ou ennuis avec d'autres mages… Ah, pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à boire, Kana ?_

- _Voyons, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle de le faire tout seul pas vrai ?_

- _Oui mais un vrai gentleman ne se laisse pas aller aussi facilement, sinon le sens du mot __gentleman __ne voudrait plus rien dire enfin…_

- _Ça va, ce n'est qu'un détail ça ! Puis personne n'est obligé de savoir le nombre de verres que tu as pris ce soir hein ?_

- _Mais Ichiya-sensei a sans doute dû le remarquer…_

- _Dis-moi, ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu n'as pas bu ?_

- _Depuis toujours enfin !_

- _Quoi ? Ca veut dire que c'était ta première fois ? Mais c'est que tu as une sacrée descente mon petit Hibiki !_

- _Peut-être, mais à cause de ça je ne me sens pas très bien…_

- _T'inquiète ça va passer avec le temps ! Tu finiras par t'y habituer et tu ne ressentiras plus rien ! Viens te reposer avec moi si ça te dit ?_

- _C'est gentil de le proposer Kana, mais je crois que je devrais plutôt rentrer à l'auberge de ma guilde, on ne sait jamais… Puis si ça se trouve, j'aurais tout oublié alors vaut mieux pas._

- _C'est pas vrai, ça veut dire que tu vas laisser une aussi belle jeune femme que moi seule ? Ça me rend triste tu sais… ?_

- _Je suis désolé Kana, mais sûrement une autre fois… »_

_Et là je me suis retrouvée seule dans les rues de Crocus, à errer jusqu'à une auberge… Vous imaginez ?_

- Donc ca veut dire que ce n'est pas avec Hibiki que tu as passé la nuit, Kana ? Demanda Lisanna, plus qu'intéressée.

- Attends, attends, laisse-moi finir.

_J'ai fait un certain détour, et je ne sais pas trop comment, je me suis retrouvée à longer un fleuve d'eau à Crocus. Ca ne m'a étonnée plus que ça d'en voir un donc j'ai continué silencieusement ma route en étant seule sans avoir personne à mes côtés pour pouvoir parler. C'était d'un ennui ! Et là, il y a une voix qui ne m'est que trop familière depuis que je l'ai connue récemment. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui depuis c'est pour vous dire à quel point le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, m'a marquée. D'ailleurs, il était aussi là au Ryûzetsu Land, tantôt, et j'ai tout de même passé du temps avec lui pendant un long moment, avant que vous ne causiez la pagaille._

- C'est qui, '_lui' _? Demanda le disciple d'Igneel complétement perdu.

- Mais enfin, laisse-la finir Natsu, tu comprendras mieux après ! Essaya Lisanna de le convaincre à rester tranquille.

- D'accord… Mais si je ne comprends pas, il va falloir qu'on m'explique !

- Oui promis, mais tais-toi maintenant et écoute.

_Donc je reprends, sa voix avait entièrement attiré mon intention ou plutôt l'avait même dévoré._

_« - Alors Kana, tu te retrouves seule ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

- _Rien en particulier, je t'ai vue c'est tout. Ça te dirait de reprendre ta revanche ?_

- _Ma… revanche ?_

- _Oui, oui d'il y a deux jours. Ou alors tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur face à moi ?_

- _C'est quand tu veux, je suis la meilleure à ce jeu-là, et comme je n'ai pas envie de rester sur une défaite, je compte bien te battre cette fois-ci. »_

_Et on est donc partis à l'auberge la plus –_

- Eh Kana, tu peux venir une minute ?

- Ba-Bacchus… Je ne sais pas je…

- Vas-y Kana, on t'attend, tu nous raconteras la suite après. Lança Mirajane toute souriante.

- Compris, merci ! Se réjouit Kana en sortant de la pièce accompagnée de du mage de Cuatro Puppys.

- Oye ! Attends, je voulais connaître la suite, moi ! S'écria Natsu.

- La ferme imbécile, la suite je suis sûr que tu la connais déjà par toi-même ! Répondit Grey pour qu'il se taise.

- Il a raison. Affirma Erza alors qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux comme pour montrer son approbation.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! S'énerva le rose perdu.

- T'es vraiment idiot. Cracha le mage de glace.

- Répète un peu ?!

- La ferme vous deux ! Gronda Titania en les assommant.

- O-oui… Gémirent les deux mages au sol.

Dehors, proche du Château de Crocus, Bacchus et Kana marchaient plutôt silencieusement. La brune ne pouvait retenir son cœur qui était en train de battre fort dans sa poitrine ainsi que son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus fort, la faisant freiner ce qui attira l'attention du mage de rang S qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Bacchus en la retenant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

- Si, si très bien, c'est juste que je fatigue très rapidement en ce moment…

- Et tu en connais les raisons ? Ça serait bête sinon.

- O-oui…

- Et tu n'veux pas me le dire c'est ça ? L'interrogea sarcastiquement ce dernier.

- J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que, ça ne te regarde pas…

- Ah oui ? Ça ne me regarde pas ?

- Parfaitement.

- Et si je te faisais cracher le morceau ?

Sans comprendre comment, Kana se retrouva plaquée contre le mur qui se trouvait peu de temps avant à sa droite. Elle sentit les mains expertes du mage glisser le long des extrémités de son ventre pour ensuite se retrouver sans son dos qui s'arqua doucement pendant que ce dernier ne tarda pas à mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je te passe aux aveux évidemment, mais à ma manière.

- A-Arrête… Bégaya la fille de Gildartz en le repoussant contre son gré.

- C'est bien dommage, tu étais beaucoup plus docile la nuit dernière.

- La ferme, à cause de toi je suis enceinte…

Le mage ne put contenir son rire croyant que c'était une blague.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es vraiment trop bête.

- Quoi t'étais sérieuse ?

- Evidemment que j'étais sérieuse ! Tu crois que c'est drôle de plaisanter avec ce genre de choses ?!

- Non, attends, c'est pour de vrai ?

- Crétin ! Siffla-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu l'étreinte qu'il venait de lui faire par derrière. Son souffle chaud glissait le long de sa nuque ce qui lui donna un frisson qui parcouru entièrement son corps.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? L'interrogea le mage dans un grand sérieux.

Kana ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi sérieux, et ça la déstabilisa un petit peu.

- Bacchus… Parce que je savais que tu allais avoir ce genre de réaction des plus détestables.

- Et là, je suis détestable ? Lui demanda-t-il en allant coller délicatement ses lèvres le long de son cou avant de remonter sa bouche décidément experte jusqu'à la mâchoire de sa belle.

- Ca ne te repousse pas le fait que je sois enceinte ?

- Pourquoi le devrai-je, c'est notre enfant après tout.

Kana se sépara de lui et de son étreinte pour pouvoir se retourner et le regarder de face.

- Sérieusement ?

- On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, Kana. Sourit-il à pleines dents.

- Crétin… Plaisanta la brune à son tour.

- Puis avec qui je pourrai me mesurer dans ce qui est descente d'alcool hein ? Bon il va falloir attendre un peu pour le moment, neuf mois je crois ? Mais sinon il n'y a que toi qui peux me surpasser à ce jeu-là.

- Quoi ?! Neuf mois ?! Mais ça ne va pas !

- Il le faut bien, enfin il n'y a que toi qui ne peux pas en boire, moi je peux toujours continuer.

- Non, non, non, non. Par solidarité tu devras faire cette diète avec moi, et il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Parce que sinon tu risquerais de t'améliorer alors que moi, de régresser ! Et où sera ton adversaire de taille hein dis ?

- Franchement… Ok ça va parce que c'est toi, mais si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre… Ça va être dur, neuf mois… Mon surnom n'aura plus la même signification à cause de toi.

- La ferme, fallait y penser avant c'est tout.

- Bon très bien, très bien… Et si on allait fêter ça ?

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir, on ne peut plus, on n'a plus le droit à l'alcool.

- Tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens de le fêter sans forcément parler de boissons ou autre. Non, moi je disais seulement que tous les deux, ensembles. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Lança Bacchus, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh oui je vois ! Ria la belle brune qui semblait être enchantée par sa proposition.

C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent main dans la main, dans la même chambre d'hôtel que la nuit précédente…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Voilou un Bacchus x Kana comme je les aime. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire un, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée en ce qui concernait l'intrigue, mais ce défi m'a en quelque sorte sauvée ! x)_  
_Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que ce One-Shot soit si long, j'imaginais plutôt les 3500 mots quand j'écrivais, et là je vois que j'ai dépassé les 4000 puis les 5000 j'ai fait : "Mais WTF ?" Oui je suis contente d'avoir écrit autant ! :D_  
_Sinon ça vous a plu ? Ben oui votre avis m'intéresse !_  
_Donc voilà, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les scènes avec Natsu qui ne comprenait absolument rien, c'était plutôt drôle je trouve, puis ça lui correspond bien non ? xD_  
_J'ai fait pas mal de sous-entendus en ce qui concernait les couples hein ? Vous avez dû le remarquer je pense x)_  
_Donc ça sera tout je pense ! _  
_Bisous tout le monde & à très bientôt j'espère ! ;D_


End file.
